Yours forever
by GuiltyKingOumaShu
Summary: Calming down, he grabbed Inori's hand and held it firmly. "You are the embodiment of perfection in my eyes, Inori." She offered him a happy smile as she leaned back on the bed and stretched out her arms for him. "Then come, Shu. Make me yours forever." [LEMON, Shu/Inori, plays in the "Reclaiming the Throne" universe]


**Sup. You have decided to read my M rated story. Good job, perv. Not that I am any better for writing it in the first place, lol. I just hope it will end up pleasing you...one way or another.**

**There is something I will have to tell you in advance, though. This chapter is part of my other fanfic called "Reclaiming the Throne". It's the uncensored version of the 24th chapter. I chose to upload it separately to avoid rating my other fanfic M just for having one single chapter with M rated content in it. Since FFNet auto-hides M rated fanfics by default, that could cause me more harm than doing me any good. So that's why.**

**That being said, this story might end up spoiling a bit of the plot if you haven't read the 12th chapter of Reclaiming the Throne yet. This chapter would also make a bit more sense if you have, but I think you could still read it, even if you have no clue about the original story. Some things may be confusing, but the lemon part itself (for which you probably came here in the first place) should be fine anyway.**

**That being said, if you want to read this, yet can't be bothered to check out Reclaiming the Throne, I will try to give a small spoilery summary. If it proves to be insufficient, you could always check my explanation fic "Reclaiming the Knowledge" for further details.**

**well, here we go:**

**SPOILER FOR RECLAIMING THE THRONE (up to Chapter 23)**

5 years after the fall of GHQ, Shu ends up getting plagued by visions of the deceased telling him that they were still alive, but trapped in a different realm in which they are forced to wage an endless war against Mana. Setting out to save them, Shu ventures into said realm and undergoes evolution by doing so. He reunites with his old friends he had believed to be dead (Including Inori) and helps them defeating his mad sister, thus ending the war. He then aids them with finding a way back into the realm of the living only to get caught in a trap of Da'ath. He gets critically wounded while Yuu sets out into the void realm himself to set Mana free. While Shu recovers from his injuries, Da'ath successfully sets him up as a bio terrorist who supposedly brought the apocalypse virus back. Forced to protect the evolved humans (calling themselves Genesis) as well as his friends from Funeral parlor from the common enemy that is Da'ath, he decides to revive the formerly disbanded Undertakers to combat Da'ath, the hostile Japanese self defense force and the forces of his evil sister brought back from the void realm. After a fierce battle between him and his sister, the latter eventually succumbs to after effects of Da'ath's betrayal. Using an underhanded method of transfering the title of Eve over from Mana to Inori, the shady organization caused Inori to fall into a deep slumber from which she hasn't woken for quite a few days. This chapter starts right at that point.

_**Oh, and before you get confused as a reader of Reclaiming the Throne: The evolved humans from the void realm are now referred to as Genesis.**_

_**That should be all. Have fun reading.**_

* * *

**Yours forever**

The tubular lamp on the ceiling gave of its artificial looking light.

That was what Shu noticed as he sat tiredly in his chair back in his room in the hideout. His gaze was directed straight at it, yet he wasn't really giving anyone the impression of actually paying any real attention to it. His thoughts seemed distant, his mental attendance questionable. In fact, he didn't give a flying fuck about that lamp or the light it provided, yet it was the only thing to really look at the moment.

It flickered every once in a while. Approximately once every 5 to 7 minutes. He had counted. Now it flickered again.

How annoying. He sighed as he directed his attention away from the lamp and forward to the two scientists who were with him in the room. They were both examining the unconscious body of his dear queen, who was lying on the bed in front of them.

"So, how does it look?" He asked them, his voice sounding awfully rough, which made him wince mentally. He hadn't used it much lately.

"Her condition remains the same, which is simply weird." His step mother answered him after stepping away from his girlfriend with a sigh of her own. "From a medical standpoint, she is completely fine. No injuries or signs of illnesses. In fact, she is the healthiest woman I have ever seen, even among the Genesis. There shouldn't be a single reason why she shouldn't be awake right now." She told him.

"Yet she isn't…" The king retorted grumpily. "It's been three days..."

"Still, to think that Da'ath would change Eves…that it was even possible…" Now it was Keido's turn to grumble. This whole situation appeared to actually get to him, though probably for a different reason than it did for Shu. Where the king's worries lied in the fact that his queen had become Eve and wasn't even waking up, the scientist was probably more surprised over the fact that he had not been aware of the possibility of it occurring in the first place. Sure, it had been a given that the identity of Eve couldn't be changed, but then again, it had also been a given that there should have never been a fake Eve, either. However, Inori had been the living proof of a breach in the rules. And as things were, irregularities would lead to unexpected outcomes. They always did.

"I should have seen this coming." Or at the very least, he should have seen SOMETHING coming. That was what he thought anyway.

"No one could have seen this coming, brother." Haruka said while shaking her head. "These people over at Da'ath never were predictable in any way. If you had told me they would attempt to make Inori their next Eve a week ago, I would have laughed at you and called you a comedian. But seeing this now…" She folded her arms in front of her and looked down on the pink haired girl worriedly. She sighed. "I really don't know what to do anymore…"

"I won't accept this." Shu then decided to butt in angrily. "There MUST be something we can do to wake her up."

"I have a theory, if you want to hear it." Keido offered him, which Shu gladly took. Giving him a nod, he signaled him to share his thoughts with them.

"Upon choosing its vessel, the queen's crown will begin the mutation of the body gradually as well as slowly transmitting the knowledge of how the Eve power works. Normally at least. However, since the mutation is already present, further changes to the body won't be necessary. It could be that for that reason, the crown proceeded to speed things up by simply giving Inori the knowledge of Eve as fast as possible. Since knowledge is nothing else but information, transmitting it should be rather easy and fast, compared to mutation. Hence why the crown probably took over temporarily to sort that knowledge out."

"That sounds completely ridiculous…" Shu had to admit. What was this queen's crown supposed to be? An USB flash drive? Keido, however, only frowned at him.

"A little more than 5 years ago you wouldn't have believed you would eventually gain the power to pull weapons out of people's chests. Now you have seen people sending thoughts through crystals and you are seriously questioning the possibility of knowledge being transmitted? The world's changing, brat. Better believe it."

"I actually have to agree with Shuichiro on this, Shu. Inori keeps on going into the REM phase repeatedly, which is an indication that she is dreaming. It is widely believed that people are processing newly gained knowledge during their dreams, making short term memory long term memory." Haruka eventually chose to back her brother up.

"Are you serious? That sounds like a parasite entered her body to brainwash and mind control her. Could this _possibly_ sound any more like the plot of a Hollywood movie, or what?" Shu said in disbelief.

"Well, the apocalypse virus _came_ from outer space, so it can't be helped if it feels a little alien to us…"

Shu sighed. No kidding. With all these things going on lately, he wasn't even sure anymore if he himself was still human…or the rest of the Genesis for that matter. There was so much unbelievable stuff going on that it was, frankly speaking, downright hard to simply accept them as reality. But he knew he wasn't dreaming. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks had been real. And if thoughts could be telepathically sent to other people via crystals, maybe the thought of knowledge transmission wasn't so far off. What a scary time to be alive in.

"It's not a parasite, though. It's something like your void genome, only not artificially crafted and with knowledge transmission. If you wanted to, you could say it is a crown that comes with an instruction manual. Could be that Eve crafted guilty crowns would normally come with them as well. No one would know, though, since Mana never got around to create one."

Shu frowned in confusion and groaned. Keido was doing this shit again. Casually throwing in information he thought was common sense, yet was only known by him, and maybe Haruka. So, did he mean to tell him that Eve could also create a void genome? He didn't understand at all. But did it even matter right now? How could any of this help them with waking up Inori?

"Fine already. No parasite and knowledge transmission. I get it. So, how does any of this help?" He wanted to know.

"Well, if that theory is true, and I am saying IF, Inori should simply wake up again once the crown is done with giving her all the information it got. And since the crown cannot be controlled by anyone, we can't affect the speed it works in, so we will, in other words, have to wait it out."

"But that's what we have been doing for three days already!" Shu objected heavily.

"Sometimes that is all there can be done, Shu." Haruka tried to make him understand. "With Inori in her current state, all you can do for her right now is be there for her when she wakes up."

"Actually, what Haruka said just now weren't just empty words, brat. Since Inori has become Eve and you have become Adam, staying close to her is the best thing you can do in order to make her recover. Adam is Eve's strength. The more you value her and the closer you remain to her, the stronger she becomes. Well, according to Yuu anyways." Keido added the last sentence with a bit of scorn.

"What do you think I have been doing these past days? The only time I actually left this room was to go to my sister's funeral…" He told him as he threw a quick glance into the corner of the room where a small altar with a picture of Mana could be found. A small urn with her ashes had been placed in the middle of it. Now that he thought about it, Inori's altar from back when he had thought she was dead was still back in his and Haruka's apartment, together with the altar of his father and mother. The police had probably broken into the apartment by now…well, it wasn't as if Inori's one was still needed anymore, but he still hoped they at least had had the decency to not mess with the other ones.

"That's good. Continue to stay at her side. It's the best thing you can do in the current situation." Keido then said with a satisfied nod. What the hell, Shu thought, what was he acting all knowledgeable for when all he was telling him right now was to continue doing what he had been doing already? That wasn't helpful at all. What a joke. He gritted his teeth in frustration, but soon calmed down again with a shake of his head. No, there was no use getting angry. It wasn't Keido's fault this had happened. It was his own fault. If he had protected Inori like he had told her he would, nothing of this would have happened. He was at no position to grow angry with anybody. Especially since they were trying to help.

"I get it…" He told them with a defeated sigh. "If you really think there is nothing else that can be done, then I will just have to stick with that…"

"Then we will be taking our leave…" Keido said and proceeded to head for the door, opened it and held it in place, waiting for his sister to follow after him.

"Cheer up, Shu. I am sure Keido is right with his theory. Inori will be back to her usual self in no time, you'll see." She said to him as she offered her step son a comforting hug. "Don't give up, okay?"

"As if I could ever…" He told her in response, which earned him a kiss on the forehead.

"Right. Hang in there. Good night, Shu."

"Good night, Mom. And Keido."

Haruka gave him a kind smile, followed by leaving through the door, offering her brother a thankful nod for holding the door open for her. He then followed after her, closing the door behind him. Now he was alone with his queen again. That was pretty much how he had spent the last three days already.

"Guess it's good night for you, too, hm? Haruka said you are dreaming. Sure hope those are nice dreams you are having, Inori." He said with a weak smile as he went over to her. He gently caressed her cheek, to which she, naturally, didn't respond. No surprise there.

She just remained lying there, breathing in and out slowly and peacefully. A few hours after he had first brought her here, crystals of various shapes and colors had begun sprouting all around her. They glowed in the colors they had come in. Red, blue, violet, green, yellow, teal…you name it. It reminded him of the void realm, where there used to be quite a lot of these around. He thought they looked breathtakingly beautiful, but he couldn't really bring himself to enjoy their beauty. That was because every time he looked at them, he also had to see his unresponsive queen lying among them and thus his mood would immediately return to a rather gloomy one. What good was the beauty of these crystals when the one he considered to be the most beautiful of them all would not grace him with her presence?

Of course these crystals had come with a purpose besides merely looking good, according to Hare. The brunette girl had told him these crystals didn't only look like the ones from the void realm, they also behaved like them, providing the people around them with the energy they needed. This had the nice effect that Inori, despite being unconscious for several days, wasn't suffering from hunger or thirst. Apparently she was able to draw all the power she needed from them directly. Nice cheat, is what he had thought initially, but it had soon become clear that these things didn't generate power out of thin air. Unlike with the ones from the void realm, these had to be powered in some other way.

It turned out that the power source was no one else but Genesis themselves. As long as a Genesis was near those crystals, they would continue to glow, which meant that they were working as intended. But if they were left alone for a longer period of time, they would simply cease to function. The Genesis in question would naturally get drained off the power they gave to these crystals. And since Shu was the only Genesis around for most of the time, it naturally ended up being him who got drained.

But that wasn't much of a deal for him. It sounded far more sinister than it actually was. All it did was just take his energy, causing him to become tired, nothing more. It even stopped draining energy once Shu felt too tired to go on. The crystals basically only absorbed what they needed and what they could take without harming anyone. He was fine with that. Especially since he had heard that Inori had done the same for him back when he had been unconscious for a while. Shortly after Yuu had ambushed them in Tennozu High after they had returned from the void realm. Sure, it wasn't exactly comfortable to get sucked dry of your power, but if that was what it took to help Inori, then it was a price he was willing to pay.

It wasn't as if other Genesis hadn't offered to take his place to help out their dear queen, but for some reason, they ended up unable to sustain her, no matter how many people came to help. They just all got sucked dry in a couple of minutes and were forced to leave. Shu thought it was weird at first, but perhaps the things Keido had said about him empowering Inori as her Adam had been true after all.

The thought was rather scary, wasn't it? Inori had already been quite the formidable fighter back when she had only been a fake. Now that she had become the real deal, had she become even more powerful? If so, how much? Enough to bring the world to an end? Well, that was the idea behind it, so that was probably the case. He sat back down on the chair next to Inori's bed, looking up at the ceiling again.

A power boost depending on the bond between Adam and Eve as well as their distance to one another. He knew for sure that Gai had held Mana quite dear and he had been carrying her, too. It's kind of ridiculous once you realize that all that had really stood between them and the end of the world back then was the simple lack of a void genome. If Gai had had a void genome, he could have easily protected Mana while she would have made all the preparations needed for actually bringing the apocalypse. They had been pretty close, yet despite all the power Mana must have had, they still hadn't been able to oppose Da'ath. If not even a fully powered Eve could take them on, what could? Do you have to be a god to actually beat them? Ridiculous.

He found himself looking over to Mana's altar again. He had done so a lot lately. That was because he still couldn't actually believe she was dead. She used to always come back, no matter how often you killed her, so could you blame him? He half expected her to pop up again from out of nowhere any minute now. Of course he was aware of the fact that there was no way she would really come back again, but it would take a while for his mind to get used to that fact. It still felt surreal somehow.

"Well, that's a fine mess you have gotten me and Inori into, sis." He said into the direction of the altar as he massaged the back of his neck in frustration. "I hope you will find rest at least. Still sorry about the weird funeral we held for you." He said truthfully. The funeral had been two days ago and to tell you the truth, he felt ashamed of even calling it a funeral in the first place.

He had originally wanted for Mana to be buried in a cemetery, you know, the place you would actually bury your deceased friends and family members. It was where he thought they belonged. In a place where they could rest. However, that was all before he realized that he was a terrorist and everyone hated his guts. If he went to a cemetery in the city, even if he found a priest willing to hold the ceremony in secret, he still wouldn't be able to take the risk of attending it in person, which pretty much defeated the whole purpose of a funeral, which was to find closure. If he had simple dumped Mana's corpse into the hands of some random guy who could have done whatever he wanted with it, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Then again, he couldn't have just buried her anywhere and be done with it, either. If she were to have a grave, someone would have to look after it. She had been his sister once, not a dead pet bird you could bury in your garden and forget forever. This had especially been a problem now that he had become a terrorist again. How long would he even be able to stay in this base? Or Tokyo? It could be that he would have to leave Japan soon. No one would be there to take care of the grave then.

So, the only logical conclusion turned out to be cremation. The ashes could easily be taken with you when needed. Unfortunately, there hadn't been a Shinto priest around to perform the ceremony, so they had to make do with a Genesis who claimed he had been a priest. It had been a Christian one but Shu hadn't really cared at that point as long as there had at least been someone around who could perform a funeral properly. After all, it didn't really matter much what religion the funeral was held in when you weren't very religious yourself. He had to admit it also kind of fit the general theme somehow if you took into consideration how Mana had been called Eve and had looked for her Adam pretty much all her life, so he guessed that hadn't been all that bad.

He had been slightly surprised by the amount of people who had actually attended the ceremony as well. He had originally thought it would just be him and Haruka. Maybe Keido, too. But quite a lot of Genesis had ended up showing up as well. It had only been after the funeral that he actually got to understand that they had all been former Mananites who had still held some sort of respect for his deceased sister after all this time. Apparently she had used to be quite a good queen in the void realm up to the point Inori had showed up which had eventually caused her to turn mad. He would have never known.

Still, the atmosphere had been rather stiff. No one had said anything, let alone cried for her. Everyone had just stood there and listened to what the priest had said. Afterwards, they had handed him the urn with the ashes and everyone dispersed again. It had almost felt like a mandatory task rather than a holy ritual. Somehow, he thought of that as being quite sad. Maybe he should have looked for Gai's corpse after all. He figured Mana would have probably liked having him close to her, even in death. Well, it couldn't be helped now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Shu. Can I have a minute?" Yahiro's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Come in."

The door was opened slowly, and in came his brunette friend. He closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, Shu. How are you holding up?"

"So-so. I am tired, but I can bear with it." He told him truthfully.

"Still no signs of her waking up?" Yahiro inquired, taking a short glance at the unconscious queen himself. Shu only shook his head.

"No, but Keido says it's only a matter of time. How are things on your end? Is leadership fun?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"Temporary leadership, mind you. There is no way I am doing this for longer than I have to. I don't know how you can deal with that shit all the time…or how Inori did for 5 fucking years. I feel like I am going to murder someone the next time someone comes to me to complain about something. Leadership sucks." The strategist grumbled in annoyance.

"Tell me about it. Wasn't Jun helping you with it?"

"Jun?" Yahiro couldn't help but give the king a bitter smile. "That damn brat ditched his position the first chance he got. He crumbles so easily under pressure. I am doing it all on my own most of the time."

"Sorry to hear that. Is it that bad?" Shu offered his friend a sympathetic look once he saw him sigh in frustration.

"I don't want to sound like a crybaby, but it really is. I actually came here in hope of you coming back soon. The constant bickering between Genesis and regular Undertakers keeps getting worse. Especially since we missed the chance of attacking loop seven together with the military in their third offensive the day before yesterday. The Undertakers weren't pleased at all that we continued to do nothing after waiting so long for the opportunity to attack in the first place." He told him.

Shu frowned in annoyance. It was always the same shit with these guys. They are always in such a hurry to fight. It's not like he couldn't understand where they were coming from, but in all honesty, it was starting to get on his nerves. Yes, in the meantime the SDF had launched their third attack on loop seven and, unsurprisingly, suffered a crushing defeat yet again. Yes, if the Undertakers had attacked then to create a second front like they had originally planned, they might have been able to reach Da'ath. But all of that was meaningless as long as Inori remained unresponsive. They wouldn't even stand a chance against Da'ath without her, not to mention that Shu himself couldn't care less about Da'ath right now when his queen was kind of in a critical condition.

"Either we wait for Inori to wake up and attack in full strength, or we attack prematurely and fail to even reach Tennozu High, just like the military failed for the third time. I don't get why that's so hard to understand." He grumbled.

"Well, we withheld the information that Inori was worth an entire army from them to prevent further escalation of the situation…" Yahiro reminded his friend calmly.

"Then tell them. I don't care as long as it causes them to finally shut up about it. They have been making a fuss for two days now. I feel like I am leading a bunch of kindergarten kids instead of a terrorist group." He said with folded arms.

"It's not just them, Shu. The Genesis are growing restless, too. They keep asking about their queen and you. Some have refused taking further orders from me, telling me that I am not their king and thus have no authority over them. I am afraid you can't afford to remain off the radar for much longer, or the whole group runs into danger of falling apart."

"I can't believe this." Shu groaned. "All I asked for was a little break. Is it so hard to allow me to have one?"

"Well, to be fair. Hardly anyone even saw you for the past three days."

"That's my definition of taking a break, you know? To have time for myself."

"I don't think a man in your position has that kind of luxury, Shu."

"Damnit all." The king cursed. "I am just worried about Inori, don't they understand?" He said quietly as he looked down on the floor.

His friend kindly put a hand on his right shoulder and offered him an understanding look.

"Hey, I get it, man. We all are pretty worried as well. But there is a war going on outside. We can't afford sitting on our butts all day for too long."

"I couldn't care less about that as long as Inori doesn't open her eyes. She is the reason I keep fighting in the first place."

"So, does that mean you would be ready to risk the lives of everyone just to save Inori?" He asked him calmly. It sounded more like an honest question, rather than an accusation, which was probably the only reason Shu didn't snap at him immediately and chose to eye him with a serious expression instead.

"You know the answer to that question, don't you?" The real question was what he was going to do about it.

But Yahiro only smirked amusedly, followed by casually putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Answered without the slightest bit of hesitation. No wonder the girls fall for you, despite you being such a dense guy."

The king could only raise a brow at that in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't matter. It's nice to see your resolve, though. Quite inspiring."

Shu scratched the back of his head questioningly. "You know, I thought this was going to turn out like last time. When you confronted me 5 years ago, demanding that I punish Inori for hurting Arisa."

"That's cold. Haven't I told you I would be on your side from now on, no matter what? I meant it. If you choose Inori rather than the world, I will still support you. I have earned back your trust, or at least would like to believe so. No way in hell would I throw it away again by attempting to work against you."

Shu narrowed his eyes and looked at the man in front of him analyzing. "That sounds awfully suspicious, you know? You aren't the type to sacrifice yourself."

"That's because I won't." His friend told him with a cocky grin.

"It's hard to say what will happen from now one. Depending on how things will turn out, you could easily die." Shu told him seriously. Not that he wished for that to happen, though. Still, it was a possibility. The smugness on Yahiro's face got replaced by his usual calm and calculating expression.

"Shu, who do you think you are talking to? Do you seriously believe I would come here and have this conversation with you if I hadn't already ensured my security?"

After a short pause, filled with Shu eying the man in front of him critically, the king eventually had to ask him: "What did you do?"

"Nothing drastic. I have just taken that crystal we have brought back from Arisa into my possession to act as my life insurance." The strategist explained.

"The Eve blessing?" Shu asked in surprise. His astonishment was quick to fade, though, once realization kicked in. "Ah, I see."

"According to Souta and Inori, that thing will ensure my survival during evolution. Even if you decide to end the world, I would still not die."

"Are you fine with that? Many people would die instead." Shu wondered.

"That's hardly my call, is it?" He had a point. The final decision of whether Shu would bring the apocalypse or not was not for Yahiro to make, but him and Inori instead. It was a thing he was still pondering, even now. It had already been clear that he would go along with it if Inori wished for it, but that didn't mean he necessarily wished to do it. It would be nice if things wouldn't come to this.

"Besides, my family is already dead and I don't exactly have many friends left aside from you and Souta. I have nothing to lose. That way, I will at least be able to be there for my brother." Yahiro added.

"So you are worried about Jun?"

"Of course I am, Shu. How could I not be? He is my younger brother. I can't allow myself to die and leave him all alone in this world. Someone has to look after him, wouldn't you agree?" Yahiro said with a small smile.

"I don't know, all I ever see you two do is not getting along." Shu decided to say with a smirk.

"Well, that's what brothers do. And I might regret saying that later, but I actually missed doing that. I would like to believe that he probably did, too." The smile on his lips disappeared as he became serious again. "But really. The current situation can't continue for much longer. No matter what you choose to do, you need to do it soon, Shu."

The king took a deep breath. "…I get it. I will make an appearance tomorrow. It should help. I will make them calm down one way or another."

"Glad to hear that. Remember, I got your back…just tell me in advance if you want to do something…reckless." Yahiro said while taking a quick glance at Inori. Shu looked away.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Right. I will leave you alone then. You look tired and have probably stuff to figure out. Have a good night, Shu."

"You too." Shu said tiredly and watched his friend turn around to leave. "I know this goes without saying, but don't tell anyone about the things we have just discussed."

"Of course. You and me have quite a history with being secretive, don't we?" The brunette strategist said with a weak smile.

"I suppose so. I guess I just can't be an honest leader." Shu admitted with a frown.

"I don't think any leader in history ever was a completely honest one, Shu. Everyone in a position of power has had at least some skeletons hiding somewhere."

The king went over to his chair again and let himself fall into it defeatedly. "Only that my skeletons could easily fill up a whole graveyard…"

"You wouldn't be the first." Yahiro told him with a shrug. "See you tomorrow, Shu."

"Yeah…"

And with that, the brunette man left the room quietly at last. Alone again, Shu found himself looking up at the ceiling again. There wasn't really anything else to do. Sure, he could go to sleep, heck, he even wanted to. But if he did, the crystals would stop taking energy from him, thus possibly delaying Inori's recovery so he would endure until he would finally pass out.

It's not like it would really hurt her if she wouldn't get energy from him for a couple hours. The crystals should have absorbed enough to get her through the night so that he could continue to feed them again in the morning, but given how Yahiro had made it quite clear that he had to do something about the Undertakers tomorrow, he couldn't be all too sure if he would be able to make any time at all, so he was better off giving her all he got now while he still could.

He grumbled in annoyance. These impatient fools. So what if they had missed their chance to attack Da'ath together with the military? Another chance would eventually come. And besides, they were in no rush to do so anyway. The sole reason why they had been in a hurry to attack before was simply because of Mana who had stood at danger of ending the world anytime she saw fit. With her gone now and Inori as her replacement, they wouldn't have to fear a spontaneous apocalypse anymore…or would they?

The problem was that he couldn't tell for sure if Inori would still want to fight Da'ath or join them instead. She had opposed them before, but that was before. She also hadn't wanted to become Eve, only to show no signs of fighting back once it actually came to the transfer of the queen's crown. Of course that could have had many reasons, too. She wasn't exactly acting like herself when it had happened. Which brought him to his biggest worries: When Inori would wake up, would she still be the same woman he had fallen in love with? He had loved his sister once, too, only to come to hate her in the end. He wouldn't be able to bear it if the same were to happen to Inori. It would simply be too much.

Urgh, thinking about this was no use. He was tired and his head felt fuzzy, preventing him to ponder things reasonably. In the first place, there was no way of planning his next move when the one thing that would determine said move's direction was still uncertain. Only once Inori would wake up would he be able to come to a decision. He hoped she would do so soon. His sanity would very much appreciate it.

The light flickered again, causing him to groan. He grabbed the remote in his pocket and switched it off, before tossing the device away in frustration. Then he decided to lean forward, making his head rest on both his hands as they formed two pillars on top of his knees. Instead of the artificial light from the lamp, the crystals in front of him illuminated the room now in the various colors they came in. Unlike the harsh artificial light from before, the sheen that came off them was gentle and calm, almost comforting. As he slowly looked up from his hands to look at them, he couldn't help but sigh, somewhat a bit more relaxed than before. The more he looked at them, the more he felt his eyelids growing heavy. It was only once his head fell off the arm it was resting on, that he actually noticed the danger of falling asleep.

He shook his head quickly, attempting to lose some of his tiredness with it. He could still keep going, all he needed to do was find something to do to keep his mind preoccupied. His gaze fell upon Inori, who rested on the bed covered by a blanket, then onto a bowl with warm water resting on the floor next to her. A small piece of cloth was swimming in it. He remembered someone bringing it in earlier, telling him that Hare would come later to use it to clean Inori's body. She would do that every other day. Checking the time on his mobile, he came to the conclusion, though, that Hare would probably not come anymore today. It was getting late. She probably fell asleep somewhere again from working hard. He couldn't blame her for that.

The water's temperature was still fairly warm, meaning it could still be used for its original purpose. He wondered. If Hare wouldn't be coming anyway, should he be doing it instead? An involuntary glimpse below the blanked revealed to him the fact that his queen had already been stripped and thus prepared for the process. He guessed the Genesis girl who had brought the water earlier had probably done it during the time he had been asked to leave the room. Thinking carefully, he had also seen her taking a pile of clothes with her as she had left, probably planning to do the laundry. Haruka and Keido had arrived not soon afterwards.

He pressed his eyes shut in heavy thinking. Would it be okay for him to do it? It's not like he would do it because of ulterior motives or something. And technically, they were pretty much dating at this point, right? With the exception that they hadn't been on a single date yet in all their time together. Wait, not a single one? That's quite sad. But anyway, he was getting distracted. The main problem here was that he was probably skipping quite some stages by seeing her naked. Then again, that only applied to normal relationships and nothing about theirs had been particularly normal so far. Besides, he had the feeling Inori would totally be fine with him seeing her for some reason.

"_Do you want to see, Shu? It's fine. I can show you." _He suddenly imagined her voice saying in his mind, causing him to quickly breathe some air out of his nose and look away in embarrassment and slight amusement over his own silliness.

"How stupid…" He said quietly with a flustered face. What the hell was wrong with him, thinking about stuff like this during times like these? He grabbed the wet cloth in the bowl with an annoyed growl. He would do this without having any indecent thoughts. How hard could it be? He wringed the cloth so that it would lose some of its excessive fluids, then grabbed his girlfriend's left hand which was closer to him and started wiping it with the cloth gently. He was pleased to see that her hand was warm to the touch and her skin still as smooth and soft as he remembered it to be. Further signs that she was probably okay.

Things went well for some minutes, until he reached her upper arm and eventually her shoulder. Now things started to become tricky as he wasn't able to beat around the bush any longer. If he wanted to continue, he would have to remove the blanket and do the same with the rest of her body. He gulped. What was she so nervous about? It's not like he didn't know what lied there in wait for him. He could do this. With a deep breath, he removed the blanket from her upper body while forcing himself to look into a totally different direction.

His queen still showed no reaction at all, still gently breathing in front of him. Slowly, he continued his duty. Wringing out the cloth again after soaking it with water, he pressed on. He managed to clean her shoulders somehow by staring at her face, never allowing his gaze to wander below her neck. Then he noticed how he chickened out to move on by choosing to do her other arm first. Eventually, though, it was to no avail, since he only ended up stalling for time. Nothing but a futile operation. The rest of her upper body awaited.

He closed his eyes and tried to slow down his racing heartbeat mentally by thinking about other things. Then he attempted to wipe her blindly. For someone who had previously lived 5 years with the burden of blindness, wiping someone without looking should normally be no problem, right?

Well, that turned out to be nothing but naïve thoughts. To navigate down her body, he would still have to touch her in order to know what he was doing. And unfortunately, touching her wasn't any better than just seeing her naked. The two hills that made up her chest…he ended up touching them and got amazed by the fact how his hands slowly started to sink into them. So soft, so warm. This was so nice.

A quiet voice escaped Inori's lips, bringing his mind back into reality after it had already been drifting away slowly. He backed off instantly. What the hell had he been doing just now? No way in hell could that have been excused as necessary touching in order to perform his cleaning job. Had he been out of his mind to start groping her? To do that to a defenseless girl…he was the worst.

Still, it was awfully pleasant…

He quickly shook his head. He had to focus here. There was still a task lying in front of him. He figured that blind touching had proved itself to be quite fatal, so it was probably better to continue with open eyes for now. It should have been fine as long as he would do it quickly, right? He opened his eyes, only to behold something that he could only describe as a picture of beauty. In front of him lied a pink haired angel in the way she had been born. Completely in her natural look. He thought it was breathtaking.

Her milky white skin, two nicely shaped breasts which, in his opinion, came in the perfect size to not be called too small or too big, and to top it off, those cute, pink nipples of hers which rested on top of them like cherries on a cream tart. He just stood there, mouth slowly gaping apart in awe as he beheld her. A minute had surely already passed before he noticed that he had spaced out. Clearing his throat and averting his gaze hastily, he soaked the cloth again. He then continued where he had left off. With the wiping, not the groping, of course.

Gently, yet quickly, he managed to wipe the sweat off her chest, of which he noticed that there wasn't really much to begin with. She had lied there below that blanked all day, previously even while wearing her clothes and yet, there she was, barely even sweaty. She should have been, yet she hadn't. It caused him to wonder if wiping her clean had even been a justified decision in the first place, rather than a dumb excuse to see her naked. He frowned at that thought. It couldn't be helped now. He had already started doing it, so he might as well finish it.

But as he was about to continue, he suddenly felt Inori's arms wrapping themselves around his right one, pulling him closer.

"So warm…" He could hear her mumble sleepily. Eying her with a shocked expression, he quickly noticed that she was still sleeping, albeit with a small smile on her face as she held him near her like a plushy.

Oh, thank god. He was still in the clear…

Wait, no. That's not what he should be thinking right now. Inori moved. She even talked. That's more than she had done in the past three days. Could it be that she was about to wake up? Now that he thought about it, the crystals had stopped draining his energy and he could even feel some of it returning back to him already. Was it no longer needed? Only one way to find out.

"Inori. Inori, can you hear me? Please wake up." He said as he gently shook her, causing her to frown uncomfortably.

"Morning already…?" She mumbled sleepily, causing him to smile, both of relief as well as amusement.

"Hardly, love. It's nighttime. Please wake up anyway, would you?"

"Hmm…?" Her eyes slowly opened, surprising Shu when they glowed in a bright red. But only for a second. As she blinked a few times, the gleam slowly faded off, making him sigh in relief. He was told his own eyes did that sometimes when he used the power of kings, so he wasn't that freaked out about it. Especially since it stopped immediately.

"How are you feeling, Inori? Is everything alright?" He then asked her in worry, but Inori surprised him by quickly embracing him, holding him as close as she could with a bright smile on her face.

"Shu!" He could hear her exclaim happily. Quickly losing his surprise, he decided to return the hug with a gentle smile as well.

"I suppose that's a yes. I am glad."

"It's even better than that. It's wonderful, Shu."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I can feel it. I had already known before that we share the same feelings for each other, but now I can actually feel it. Your feelings for me. They are radiating out of you so brightly and warmly. And from there they reach me, enter my body and flow right through me. Words cannot describe this feeling. I am so happy." She told him with actual tears of happiness in her eyes. He was actually taken aback. So had the things Keido had said been true? Was this the amplification he had talked about?

"Is that related to becoming Eve?" He asked her, causing her to nod.

"It is. And now that I can actually feel it, I can finally understand why Mana had been so desperate all these years. This feeling? Shu, it is breathtaking. Being near you had already been nice before but now…I don't think I ever want to be apart from you. It might be addicting. I actually wished I could somehow make you receive my feelings as well. It's somewhat unfair." She told him with a sad expression, but he only kissed her forehead.

"That's quite alright, Inori. I am plenty happy with just knowing you feel the same." He told her with a smile.

"Definitely, Shu. All these feelings for me you give me, they are in no way inferior to how mine are for you. I can assure you of that." She told him with a serious expression, making it all the more obvious that she was speaking nothing but the honest truth.

"Then that is all I need to know." He gently caressed her cheek and she giggled softly.

"What is it?" He asked her amusedly, wanting to join in on the fun.

"Your feelings just became a tiny bit stronger. It makes me happy."

"Must I be afraid of you reading my mind now or something?" He asked her jokingly, to which she only shook her head slowly.

"No, it's not mind reading. It's hard to explain but it's more like a pleasant feeling overcoming me whenever I am near you. Like when it's cold and you are sitting near a fire. Or when it's hot and a cold breeze brushes past you. Like that. I can tell how strong your feelings are by noticing how warm the fire or how gently the breeze is. Does it make any sense to you?"

"Absolutely. It sounds nice. How does it feel right now?"

She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest slowly, as if taking it all in.

"Warm. So warm, that you would normally fear you would get burned by getting too close, but instead of burning me, it just embraces me, protects me. I feel at ease near you." She told him truthfully.

"Then it seems my feelings really can reach you, for that sounds exactly like them. Even though the protecting part…I fear I failed with it." His gaze slowly dropped in shame.

"Because I became Eve?" Inori asked him in surprise and quickly shook her head. Taking his head with both her arms, she forced him to look right back up at her. "It is not your fault that happened. It could not be prevented. And besides, it is nothing bad in the first place. I came to learn so many things I previously couldn't understand."

"Such as?"

"How my power really works. Thinking back, I have always used it weirdly. I knew the basic concept of it, but never how it truly worked. It was as if I had constantly been trying to do it with both hands tied behind my back. But now that I actually understand, I can do so much more. Even the Eve's blessing I could not understand before…it all became so clear to me."

"That's nice. But I suppose that knowledge also includes bringing the apocalypse?"

Inori nodded. "It included many things. The apocalypse was one of it. How to bring it, what my role in it would be and what I would need to do after it was all over."

"You mean there is stuff to do even after the apocalypse?" Shu sounded genuinely surprised. He thought it would be over afterwards.

"It's mostly about ruling and leaving descendants who would eventually succeed us." She explained before narrowing her eyes on him in a rather displeased fashion. "That being said, you are awfully mean, Shu."

"H-huh? I am?"

"Yes. You never told me that there was a way to express our love for each other even further than the way we have previously done it."

The king had a horrible premonition about all this. "You couldn't mean…"

"You know exactly what I mean, Shu." She told him with her eyes looking even more displeased than before. "Why have you never told me?"

"I…" He was taken aback. Now he had to justify his decision to not talk about sex to his girlfriend? Give him a break, for fuck's sake! But now that she mentioned it…why _had_ he never brought it up?

"I…honestly don't know. I guess it was a mixture of not wanting to hurt you combined with preserving your innocence." He eventually told her.

"Foolish Shu. What is this about innocence? I don't need that. If that prevents me from expressing my love for you as well as receiving yours, then I will gladly get rid of that. As for the hurting part…nothing you could ever do to me could hurt me." She told him while looking deep into his eyes and putting his hand on her chest, telling him it was alright, but he nervously retreated, causing her to look at him sadly.

"Unless, you are not fine with my body?"

"No way!" He objected instantly, and a little too loud for his liking. He sounded almost desperate, causing him to curse mentally. Calming down, he grabbed Inori's hand and held it firmly as he continued. "You are the embodiment of perfection in my eyes, Inori."

She offered him a happy smile as she leaned back on the bed and stretched out her arms for him.

"Then come, Shu. Make me yours forever."

He looked down at her and couldn't help but be taken aback by the view. There she lied, his pink haired goddess, waiting for him with inviting, outstretched arms. Her smile was warmer and shone brighter than the sun in the middle of spring. This was it, he thought. This was all he needed in the world. Something in his mind clicked and he felt his self-control waning. He leaned down on her and kissed her lips while she put her arms around him.

It was the usual at first. A gentle, slow kiss shared between them. Until he could feel Inori putting her hand on the back of his head, fingers digging right through his hair as they slowly pushed him closer to her. Her kissing then started to become slightly hungrier, her tongue leaving her mouth to search for his so that they could dance together. It was a whole new experience for Shu and if he had to admit, he found it to be awfully arousing. Her actions encouraged him to be bolt as well, causing his right hand to find its way to one of her breasts where it proceeded to feel it up thoroughly.

As he was enjoying the sensation of fondling her soft chest, he felt Inori gasp slightly once he came in contact with her nipple. Noticing this, he curiously decided to play with it some more by taking it between his index finger and thumb, slowly caressing it. Inori responded by moaning and intensifying their kiss. He smirked mentally. Could he have found a weak spot?

He broke the kiss in need for air and looked into his lover's longing eyes briefly. The way she looked at him made him want to kiss her right again, yet he had something else in mind entirely. She watched him traveling down with his mouth, starting to plant kisses down her neck until he reached the chest he was still playing with. He then proceeded to lick her left nipple while using his right hand to play with the other one. Inori then gasped again shortly in surprise, following by slowly caressing the back of his head as if to tell him he did well. Her breathing had become quite heavy, further encouraging Shu to keep going. It was incredibly how much it turned him on hearing her like this.

He then decided to move his other, free, hand down and below the blanket that still covered Inori's lower body. Slowly it traveled down, over her navel and stomach until it slid over to her inner thigh. He proceeded to gently explore the area around there. Looking up, he noticed how Inori was now closing her eyes, probably trying to bear his teasing movements. Her legs started to shift slightly as she started to reposition herself to guide his hand closer to the spot she wanted him to touch. He wasn't sure if that happened subconsciously or intentionally, but he decided to abide her wish and moved his lower hand closer to her most private parts.

There he noticed an interesting thing. A certain wetness could be felt by his fingers as he started touching her lower lips. He had known that that would happen eventually, but he was slightly surprised about the fact how wet it already had become. This could be seen as proof of how much Inori must have enjoyed this moment right now, could it not? He was happy. He started to gently caress the area between her legs while using his tongue to tickle Inori's other nipple, after having played enough with her left one.

"Shu…" A soft moan escaped his queen's lips. Nothing but music to his ears.

Still, this was slightly different than he had envisioned it to be all this time. It was amazing, he couldn't deny that, but it was a bit weird that Inori knew about everything he was doing. He had always thought it would be funny to surprise her with all of this once he would get to actually sleep with her, but now that she had already learned all about it, he figured some of the fun about it was unfortunately lost as well. That's when an interesting thought entered his mind.

The queen's crown had provided her with information about the process of creating offspring. So what if he started doing things which would only bring pleasure and nothing more? He decided to find out. With a knowing smirk, he let go of Inori's breast and got up. He was about to proceed with his plans when Inori's hand grabbed him at his wrist, causing him to look at her questioningly.

"Undress." She told him simply, probably not wanting to waste much time saying unnecessary words. That much was enough to get her point across. It was only now that he noticed that he was still wearing his shirt and pants. He couldn't help but laugh sheepishly. Taking her hand and kissing its back, he replied:

"Of course, my queen." He then removed his belt and pulled down his pants, followed by Inori taking his shirt off him, hastily. The clothes had barely even reached the ground when she already planted a new kiss on his lips while using her hands to guide his own ones back into the position they had been before, right between her legs. That's when he remembered his original plan and slowly broke away from the kiss. He gently pushed her back so that she would lean down again, followed by throwing the blanked off the bed and moving down on her. His face now right above her most private parts. He couldn't help but take in her amazing scent. He loved it. It was awfully arousing. Even to the point that he couldn't hold back any more.

"Shu, what are you…" Was what Inori was about to ask when Shu's lips made contact with her lower ones. She didn't get to finish the sentence as she kicked back her head and gasped in surprise. His tongue entered her and explored every bit of her flesh that was in its reach. The taste was unusual to say the least. If he had to describe it, it was slightly sour with a bit of sweetness added to it. It was surprisingly pleasant. Even more so combined with the awesome scent and the moans that now regularly came from Inori.

To mess with her a bit more, he decided to slow down a bit after a while and continue to lick her very gently, followed by becoming quicker again. He repeated this a few times until he noticed Inori's breathing becoming even heavier and her right hand finding its way back on the back of his head, slowly pressing him closer to her. Apparently, his teasing had reached her limit and so he complied and gave it his all. He could feel her hips moving against his mouth rhythmically as Inori urged him to stick close. Her moans became louder as well. He put his arms around her upper legs to ensure he would be able to keep up with her frantic movement. Her free hand clutched the bed sheets and she screamed in ecstasy as she came. Shu didn't let go until her breathing started to normalize slowly.

"This was amazing, Shu. This wasn't included in the knowledge the crown gave me." His queen then told him while catching her breath. The king smirked. Just as he had thought.

"Seems like the queen's crown isn't all that knowledgeable then." He replied jokingly.

"Teach me more, Shu. I want to know it all." She then said with an expecting look in her eyes. My, she really must have enjoyed it.

"Even if you tell me to teach you…" Shu started to say while scratching the back of his head. Teaching her would require him having actual experience. He, however, just knew a thing or two.

"For now, I want to give you the same pleasure you have given me now."

Ah, that…he pictured Inori going down on him. A nice scene, but he wondered if she would actually like it. Probably not.

"Uh, you don't really have to. It's weird after all."

"What you just did was weird as well, so what? It was still nice."

"It might be a bit uncomfortable, though."

"I don't care. If it's for you, then I will still do it. Now tell me." She kept looking at him with her beautiful and determined eyes and a small smile. Suddenly he found himself out of excuses. He sat down on the side of the bed and gestured for his queen to get in front of him. She did so without hesitation or question. He then made her get on her knees and pulled down his boxers, revealing his manhood, standing tall and ready for duty. Well, how could it not after just now.

Inori's eyes grew wide as she beheld his manliness in awe. Curious, she decided to touch it with her right index finger. Shu felt slightly embarrassed but didn't stop her.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be." She confessed. "It also has quite the thick smell to it."

"Ah, I am sorry?" He wondered if it had been the right decision after all. Maybe he should have showered beforehand at least. But then again, he hadn't expected things to go this way.

"No, I like it. It makes my head go all fuzzy." She told him as she took his member into her hand, slowly peeling the skin back. "I am not exactly sure about it but I want to try something out, so tell me if I am doing something weird."

Shu was surprised to see her approach his manhood by herself as if knowing what to do. As if ensnared by it, she slowly brought her mouth to the tip of his shaft. Soft, wet lips making contact with the sensitive skin of his.

"It became harder." She noticed instantly. Shu thought there would have been no man in the world who wouldn't have reacted the same way to this kind of sensation. She then continued. Kissing the tip again then using her tongue to lick its lower part. Shu was happy that she was doing so with closed eyes so that she wouldn't see the stupid grimaces of pleasure he was sure he was probably making right now. This felt amazing.

Once she had given his member a good taste all around, she proceeded to take it into her mouth entirely. Only the tip at first, but she slowly started to get more and more of it between her lips. While she was slowly getting used to that sensation, she also proceeded to gently massage his balls with her left hand while stroking the rest of his shaft with her right hand.

Shu could not hold back his heavy pants at this point. The inside of her mouth felt like bliss. So warm and slippery, it almost felt as if it had been made for him.

"Oh god, Inori…" He gasped. His left hand he was now leaning on clutched the sheets of the bed while his other one tensed up in midair, unknowing what to do to react to this amazing stimulation. His queen opened one or her eyes to look up at him and noticed his pleasure filled face, causing something in her to click. Pulling back her hair to move it out of her way, she started to suck on Shu's manhood more intensively. She took it deeper into her mouth and did so quicker. In fact, as quickly as she could manage. When she looked up to see Shu moaning in pleasure, she only found more reason to continue what she was doing. This was the first time for her and she instinctively had done it right. This made her happy. And since Shu looked so happy as well, her happiness doubled, too.

"Inori, I am…" He wanted to tell her something but couldn't quite finish his sentence. Not wanting to stop, she dismissed what he had just said in favor on concentrating on the task at hand. Once she didn't stop, she could feel Shu putting his hands on both sides of her head and pulling her closer to his member, forcing it deeper into her mouth. She opened her eyes wide out of surprise and even more so once she felt something thick shooting out of it and right into her throat, but once the initial shock had left her, she closed her eyes and took it all in.

Her king eventually let go of her and leaned back on both his arms, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Inori pulled back and prevented his sperm from leaving her mouth by holding her hand in front of it. After a short while, Shu finally appeared to have come back to his senses, sitting up again quickly, he looked at Inori with shocked eyes.

"Ah, I am sorry, Inori. It felt so good, that I…" That's when he noticed his queen struggling with swallowing his load, which immediately made him feel bad even more. "You didn't have to swallow it, Inori. It must have tasted awful…"

However, despite his words, she still took her time to swallow even the last bit of it. Once that was done, she even licked her fingers clean.

"This is your precious gift to me. I will receive it all. The floor shall not have even the slightest drop of it. You gave me so much as well, I am happy." She told him with a cute smile.

"Inori, if you say cute things like that, I won't be able to hold back…" He told her worriedly.

"Then don't. I am ready to receive everything you are willing to give me and I will offer you everything I have in return. So please, don't hold back." She told him calmly, causing him to go and lift her up from the ground instantly.

"I don't deserve you." He couldn't help but say once he had gently placed her on the bed again. He then proceeded to lean over her.

"Wrong, Shu. You deserve everything you want." She put a hand on his cheek and caressed it affectionately.

"You are everything I want, though."

"Then go on, make me yours at last."

She wouldn't have to ask him again. He took his member into his right hand and Inori spread her legs for him. Then he pressed his tip against her entrance. He looked up at her just to be sure only to see her giving him a determined nod. That was all he needed for confirmation. As gently as he possibly could, he started to enter her. Taking both her hands into his and letting their fingers interlace, he allowed her to squeeze him to her heart's content. He saw her pressing her eyelids shut and he could hear her suppressing a wince, but she did not cry out. However, tears ran down her face.

"I am hurting you after all…" Shu said in shame. He knew it would have come to this but he still felt bad.

"You are not." His queen denied.

"You are crying."

"Tears of happiness." She declared defiantly.

He looked down to the point where they were now joined together. "There is blood…"

She averted her eyes. "Not mine."

Honestly, this girl. So whose blood was it supposed to be?

"Look, maybe I should pull out for now and…"

That was the moment both her legs wrapped themselves around him, thus effectively preventing his retreat followed by her starting to look at him with determined, albeit slightly angry eyes.

"There. Is. No. Pain. Shu."

The king couldn't help but smile at her antics. Her cuteness knew no limits. Since her eyes were still tearful, they shone in the light of the crystals that surrounded them as if they were crystals themselves. Beautiful. He leaned over her and started kissing away her tears.

"Alright, I believe you." Then he decided to kiss her lips affectionately, not even caring the slightest bit that she had just had received his load in there only a few moments prior. This time, it was a gentle and slow kiss, meant to allow Inori to distract herself from the pain she was "not having". The queen herself seemed to welcome the gesture very much.

However, their gentleness was slowly disappearing again the longer the kiss held on. Shu couldn't help but massage her breasts again and Inori had been so hungry for Shu's tongue that she slightly bit on his lower lip so that he would open his mouth and allow her own tongue entrance.

With time, her hips also started to move which he took as the signal that it was alright for him to move as well and so he did. Words could not describe what he felt then and there. Her lower parts were not only warm and moist, but unbelievable tight as well. Furthermore, Inori occasionally squeezed down on him whenever he did certain things she seemed to like, which, of course, made him feel even better in return. Their breathing became rugged again as their movements became quicker. They both started to crave the other more and more by every passing second. The queen held her king close to her as he kept kissing her neck hungrily, further encouraged by the hot air she kept breathing into his ear during her gasps. The noises of flesh hitting flesh were soon heard with the sound of both their private parts grinding against each other accompanying them.

It was lewd, it sounded naughty and they both absolutely loved it. Even so much that Shu couldn't bear it any longer.

"Inori…I have to pull out soon." He decided to warn her. Since they didn't have condoms, he knew that continuing like this might have dangerous consequences in the future. Surprisingly, however, his queen didn't seem to agree.

"You can't, Shu!" She warned him between her moans.

"But…" That was the moment her legs wrapped around his lower body again.

"I told you already. Your gift is only meant for me. No one but me shall have it, including the floor. Now don't hold back, Shu!"

There wasn't any more time to counter argue and in all honesty, at this point the king didn't even care anymore. With one last, deep thrust, he gave his queen what she had asked of him. She embraced him in gratitude as he collapsed on top of her, though while still leaning on his own arms as to not crush her under his own weight.

"So warm…" She exclaimed contently with a sigh.

"Is it really alright, though? What if you get pregnant?"

"Would that make you sad?"

"No, not particularly. I think I would actually be quite happy. But it's the future I am worried about."

"Don't worry, Shu. Everything will be fine. You will see." She told him with a small smile.

"I wish I had your confidence…" He sighed but brushed off the thought. This was not the moment to worry about the future. This was a moment to cherish forever. He was aware that the majority of family problems probably started this way, but honestly? They lived in times in which they could all be dead the next day, so screw this. If problems would arise, they would deal with them when the time came.

"By the way, Shu…"

"Hm?"

"Could it be that you aren't getting any smaller?"

Indeed, he was still resting inside her and yes, for some reason, his small buddy still stood tall, ready for action. The king couldn't help but laugh sheepishly.

"I am kind of surprised myself, but I suppose your squeezing just felt too good." He told her. Or maybe his stamina had something to do with regaining his energy from the crystals or the fact that he had become a Genesis. Either way, he was still ready for more. A fact which seemed to delight his queen quite a bit.

"Then, do you want to continue?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Do you even need to ask? I've practically been waiting for this since, like, forever." He told her truthfully to which she could only narrow her eyes mockingly, still smiling.

"And whose fault is that? If you had told me about this before, we could have done this way sooner."

"Sheesh, rub it in now , would you…I guess that just means we have more time to make up for, right?"

"I am fine with that. Though we might get a bit of a problem with finding time to sleep."

"Hm, why is that?"

"Because I think I am liking this way too much to hold myself back near you." She told him truthfully, followed by kissing him gently. He smirked.

"Well, who needs sleep anyway…?" He was about to kiss her once more, when he felt her pushing him off her, followed by climbing on top of him.

"Whoa, what…" His sentence was interrupted by her putting a finger on his lips softly.

"You are quite selfish, Shu. Always wanting to be the one who does all the moving just because you like seeing me all flustered." She told him with a knowing smirk. "It's unfair."

"Huh, I have no idea what you are talking about…" He feigned ignorance and averted his gaze not wanting her to see through his lie. It was true, of course. He enjoyed seeing her face filled with ecstasy. Even very much so. Not only did he love seeing her happy, it also turned him on quite a bit. Naturally, he wanted to see it again.

"Think about who you are trying to fool, Shu." She narrowed her eyes on him playfully. "I can feel your feelings for me and they always get a bit stronger whenever I happen to lose myself in pleasure. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Okay, fine. Busted. But is it that bad?" He tried to defend himself, but only got a kiss in return to silence him up.

"Not at all. It's not like I dislike it, but I want to see it as well. Your flustered face. So this time, I will do the moving." She declared triumphantly.

Hearing her reasoning, he couldn't help but admit defeat with a shrug. "Whatever it is my queen wishes. She shall always have it."

She offered him a content smile, followed by rubbing her lower part against his member. It had lost a bit of its stiffness due to the inactivity of both participants, but immediately regained its vitality as soon as it came in contact with the pink haired queen's privates. Once it stood tall again, she proceeded to let it slide inside her slowly by helping a bit with her right hand. Once that was done, the real fun was about to start with her riding on top of her king.

Gradually, she started moving her hips in a slow, rhythmic motion. It was a movement so fluent and beautiful that Shu thought he would have even enjoyed just seeing it, let alone being on the receiving end of it. It almost looked like a dance due to the rhythm and the way she moved. As she used her hands to put her hair behind her to have them out of the way, he noticed her breasts slowly bouncing up and down in such a way that it mesmerized him into touching them, giving them a nice squeeze and causing Inori to tighten up some more in return. She must have really liked it when he played with her chest, he figured. He should make a mental note of that.

She then leaned forward on both her arms and sped up her hip-shaking sensation. It was so stimulating that he wasn't able to withhold a gasp, causing Inori to smile happily in triumph as she looked down at him. This was quite some high level kind of performance and he couldn't believe he was receiving it on the same night he had had his first time on. He could not believe his luck right then and there. And from the looks of it, he was far from the only one enjoying it. He could see his beloved queen continuing the motion with closed eyes now, her mind probably slowly starting to go blank from pleasure.

Their breathing got rough again and the scent of their sweat combined with various other bodily fluids became quite an erotic aroma which further sent them both over the edge. This combined with Inori's marvelous moving was bound to take him close to his peak in no time again. But he refused to give in so soon after they had started. If he had to come, he would attempt to make her come with him. He watched her closely for that reason. Analyzing the sound of her beautiful moans, he waited for the perfect time to make his move. When Inori started picking up the pace yet again, accompanied by very delightful sounding gasps from her part, he figured that was his chance.

With a gleam in his eye, he grabbed her hips with both his hands and before she could even ask herself what was going on, he started to thrust into her so rapidly, that the bed they were lying on made sounds as if it was about to give out on them. Fortunately, though, it didn't and Inori for her part could do little but open her eyes wide because of the sudden stimulation.

"Ah, Shu, if you move so suddenly, I'll…" She started to object but wasted the rest of her breath on an ecstatic moan. Throwing her head back and putting her hands on both his legs behind her to lean on them, she could do little but let Shu pump her up, she lost all strength to resist and felt her mind melt to mush.

"I am almost at my limit, Inori." Was the only thing he could reply to that in between gasps.

"Me….too….together…!" It seemed like that were the only words she could muster to say at that point. The room was filled with noises of creaking coming from the bed, heavy gasps and moans from them both and bodily fluid splattering as flesh was hitting flesh. An accumulation of trivial sounds come together to form a symphony of love. The last thing they both registered was a loud grunt from Shu and an awfully erotic moan from his pink haired queen before all went quiet abruptly. Exhaustedly, Inori collapsed next to Shu, who took her in his arms and held her closely to his chest. Then they just lied there, trying to catch their breath again. The minutes passed and their heart rate eventually calmed down, yet they still made no attempts at breaking apart from each other. They just remained in their position, enjoying the warmth they shared with each other.

"You are quite mean again, Shu. You weren't supposed to interfere." She eventually said accusingly while letting her finger slide up and down his chest playfully.

"Terribly sorry about that, but I couldn't resist after all." He replied with a sheepish grin and started playing with her hair a bit, letting his fingers travel through it repeatedly in a slow fashion.

"Well, considering how it turned out in the end, I might forgive you this time."

"My eternal gratitude shall forever be yours, my queen." He told her with a grin as he kissed her forehead.

"You won't be getting away this easily next time, though." She quickly added.

"I know."

"By the way, Shu, was the door supposed to be open all this time?" He saw her pointing into the direction of said entrance with a questioning expression. The king only laughed at that.

"What are you talking about, I closed the do…" Only to have his laughter get stuck right in his throat once he turned around to see what she meant. There, right in front of them, the door gaped wide open, allowing the light of the surrounding crystals to fall outside into the dark corridor behind it. Shu quickly got up and looked outside. There was no one on the right and no one on the left. It was completely quiet all around them. He sighed in relief as he quickly closed the door behind him, now even locking it to make sure. He then decided to ask the question to which he very much dreaded hearing the answer to.

"For how long has the door been that way, Inori?"

"Quite a while. It already was open by the time we became one."

He flinched. That long? He felt like crying now. If someone had happened to pass by their room, he was sure to die of embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her in surprise. Another surprise was her merely tilting her head questioningly.

"Does it matter? I don't mind letting people know that I love you."

He started to cry mentally. Of course…Inori was still Inori, with the knowledge of the queen's crown or not. She may have learned how sex works, but that knowledge had never included the common sense that it would be something very private.

"I am happy for these words, Inori. Still, please tell me next time if the door is open, okay?" he told her defeatedly.

"Okay, but why, though? We have kissed in public before, so…" She seemed to not understand. Well, he didn't blame her. This was something that was taught to people as they grew up in society. Inori might have simply missed that step. Whatever, it was a pain to explain, so screw it.

"Nevermind, I don't even care anymore…" He then said as he found his way back into bed, lying right next to her. If someone had seen them, then let it be that way. It couldn't be changed anymore and it's not like it would really change anything in the first place. Inori was right about one thing, after all. No matter if they had been seen or not, the fact that he would love her would still remain unchanged. And if someone would end up trying to scold them, he would simply tell them to screw themselves and mind their own business. In the first place, society's rules applied only to those who lived in said society. They who had been banished as terrorists could literally do whatever the fuck they wanted. Hell yeah, fuck the police.

"Anyway, I guess it's time to go sleeping." He thought out aloud as he pulled the blanket over them both. For some reason, though, Inori put a finger in front of her mouth in a cute fashion and shyly averted her eyes.

"…or we could enjoy the night some more…"

This caught him totally off-guard. He couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. "Really? You want to keep going?"

She bit her lower lip and looked at him with these gorgeous eyes of hers. "…we can't?"

"You know…I wish I could, but I don't think I would be able to for at least a couple hours or so…" He informed her regrettably. It's true. He may have had displayed some amazing stamina back there, but even that had eventually come to an end. Genesis or not, he wasn't superman after all.

"That's a problem I can surely fix. Just leave it to me." Was what his dear queen declared with a confident smirk and a hungry gleam in her eyes, followed by vanishing below the blanket like a shark diving into the sea to hunt for its prey.

"Wait, Inori, you can't possibly…oh god!" His sentence was cut short by a certain girl having found what she had been looking for. He gasped in surprise as she started performing her "vitality magic".

This girl. Honestly. Who would have thought she would be this amazing? Was she secretly a succubus or something? He wondered if she would end up being the death of him. And as he pondered the thought, he felt his beloved queen showing him her affection yet again. Suddenly he didn't even care about his earlier question.

If she would be the end of him, he would gladly welcome it.

Wouldn't it be a fine way to die, after all?

Their night continued to go on for many additional hours until even his lively girlfriend would eventually fall asleep from exhaustion. Fortunately for them, no one ended up dying, ensuring that there would be many more of these nights to come. At least they hoped so.

And to be honest, they couldn't even wait for it to happen.

All in all, Shu had to admit that this whole Adam and Eve business turned out to be not so bad after all. Maybe he had just worried too much. He was still himself and Inori was still Inori.

The world was still alright. That's what he believed in that moment at least.

Hopefully, things would actually stay that way for once.

* * *

_**That's it. A rather short chapter compared to my usual chapter length, but that has multiple reasons. For one, I wanted to isolate the lemon part from the rest of the fic. Furthermore, the lack of feedback I got lately slightly demotivated me with writing more. I am not even going to lie: Reviews are what keeps me going. It was because of the reviews I even revived the original story after a one year long hiatus. It seemed like people actually wanted to read it and it made me happy in return. If that has changed by now, then I might as well just go back into another hiatus. Or updating veery slowly at least. This isn't meant to be a "Gimmeh more reviews!" blackmail, just my honest thoughts as of late.**_

_**Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say about this small chapter. I am surprisingly satisfied with how this turned out, actually. I originally thought it would be much harder to write and would turn out to be pretty crappy as a result. I think it turned out okay, though. It may not be perfect, but I think I have read worse before.**_

_**Well, at least I made a contribution to this comatose fandom and gave it some well deserved Shu/Inori content. Since I simply adore these two, I clearly think there isn't enough going on with them fanfiction-wise which is a big shame. If you think I did them injustice with my fanfic, feel free to tell me so in a review or a PM. I am sure we can talk it out, given you are willing to give constructive critique rather than spouting blatant bullshit. Since this was my very first lemon in history, I can see the possibility of me having done some grave mistakes to be fairly high.**_

_**Either way, thanks for reading. Hope to see you again with the next chapter of Reclaiming the Throne if you are a reader of that fic. If not, well, thanks for dropping by anyway. I hope it wasn't too confusing for you.**_


End file.
